


Hey there, buddy

by gothcooties



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, There's a bit of fluff, joe is kinda a pillow princess, mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcooties/pseuds/gothcooties
Summary: Joe's little joke video for the fans becomes something a bit more real.





	Hey there, buddy

The jokes for the fans were all light-hearted, just poking fun at shipping. At least it was originally. How did Joe, a man who thought he was straight, end up falling in love with another man?

It was any other Friday except Ben wasn't in London with Gwil. Since Ben had time off from filming x-men, he decided to take a trip over to America to visit his "friend", Joe. Ben’s arm lay affectionately yet leisurely around Joe’s shoulders, his thumb caressing his shoulder.

Joe squints, looking at a picture of a polished white suit and thinking hard. “Is white too flashy?”

“Never too flashy for you, but you’d definitely stain it.” Ben laughs, knowing damn well that the unfortunate event of getting red wine splashed on his suit would only happen to Joe when he was wearing white. It’s tempting fate, obviously.

“Oooh, look at this!” Joe points at the little thumbnail for a warm brown suit. He clicks on the picture, looking at the little description about how the suit was made of fine wool, and how it could be custom-fitted and such.

“That would look good on you.”

In a few clicks, the suit was ordered, and Joe’s tailor was emailed. As soon as the email was sent, his hand reaches over Ben’s lap, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

Ben stretches, putting his arm around Joe’s shoulders and pulling him close. “I like American TV.”

His comment is followed up by a soft kiss on the hand from Joe. “And I like British TV.”

“Then move to London with me.”

“No, come live _here_ with _me_.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

The duo lay on the couch together, their bodies on top of one another and their limbs draped over one another.

“Do you think Gwil know-”

“He knows, Joe.” Ben lets out a little chuckle, “and he is so supportive.”

“Oh. Did you tell him?”

“I think he just… caught on?” Ben pauses, thinking, before he suddenly says, “He caught us snogging. In your dressing room, remember?”

“I didn’t know he saw us.”

“That’s because I’m the one he interrogated.”

“Oh. Well who else knows?” Joe mumbles, obviously embarrassed by his cluelessness.

“Just Gwil.”

“Oh, by the way, I made pasta for dinner, it’s already boiled and the sauce is in the crock pot.”

“The what?” Ben laughs, coughing.

“The crock pot.” Joe’s expression is blank, thinking that Ben misheard crock as cock.

“You mean a slow cooker?”

“Whatever, eat your spaghetti and meatballs.”

As they tucked into bed that night, a smile swept across Joe’s face. Not a normal smile, but a impish grin that was equivalent to Joe just saying-

“I have an idea!” He grabs Cardboard Ben from inside his closet, tucking him in bed. A little video is filmed, making a joke about some kind of Joe-Cardy B-Ben threesome and at last ending with Ben and Joe sleeping together. Joe pulled the sheet over him and Ben, going in for a faux kiss before ending the little video. He pulls the sheet away from him, laughing.

“Why’d you move?” Ben asks, calm yet obviously disappointed.

“No reason, I’ll come back.” Joe grins, pulling Ben’s face close and planting a delicate kiss on his lips, the smile unable to leave his face. Ben kisses back, with a fervor and passion that sent a shiver down Joe’s spine, his arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer.

Joe melted in Ben’s arms like chocolate in summer, his hands resting on his partner’s muscular chest. Ben pulls away, kissing Joe’s collarbone and resting his head there. His breath is hot on Joe’s cool, pale skin, and Joe embraces his partner, mumbling, “I love you.”

“Can you turn Cardboard Ben around?” Ben places his hand on Joe’s cheek, lovingly caressing it. His voice is quiet and kind, “A watched man never plays.”

Joe blushes all over, his porcelain skin flushing a soft rose color. He reaches over, his hand touching the cool sheets where the cardboard cutout lay. He pushes it out of the bed, letting it fall to the floor with a satisfying “thunk”.

“Better.” Ben kisses Joe’s exposed chest, leaving a hickey on the far end of his collarbone, just enough to be covered by a shirt. Then further inwards. And further. Then further inwards and further up until there was one easily visible on his neck. Ben slides his hand underneath Joe’s shirt and pulls away, his hand still snaking up his chest before pulling Joe’s shirt up and away.

Ben’s hand rests on his partner's neck, his thumb and forefinger resting just below his jaw. Ben teasingly presses on Joe’s neck, and the latter inhales sharply, closing his eyes. Ben pulls his hand away, sliding his forefinger across Joe’s strong collarbone. God how he wanted to push him to the edge. He loved to watch his partner fall apart under his touching and coaxing. The slow change from “Not now, Ben.” To “Harder, please!”, the tears and spit that would paint his face, every bit of it made him feel that much more lust.

Joe’s breath hitches, his whole body tensing up in anticipation. When? How soon? How hard? The thoughts zipped through his brain, and he looked away. His thought started to engulf him, his mind wandering.

“Cardy B must be sad, he’s left out.” Joe teases, sucking cold air in through his teeth at Ben’s gentle movement of his hand.

“Would you rather have him?” Ben slides his hand up Joe’s leg, nearing his crotch.

“I never said that.” Joe’s hips buck and he prays Ben didn’t feel it. He wanted Ben so badly he felt drunk with pleasure. Ben lets out a soft chuckle, holding his hand firmly against Joe’s petite neck, and squeezing, placing just enough pressure. Joe squirms under his partner’s firm grip, gasping in pleasure. Just as Ben’s grip started to make Joe’s brain feel fuzzy, he pulled his hand away.

“I missed this when I was gone.” Ben’s voice was calm and nonchalant, the filthy words coming out of his mouth as casually as he would say that he missed Joe’s cooking. He grabs Joe’s crotch, pressing against his hard cock.

“Just fuck me already.” His arms wrap around Ben’s neck, pulling his partner closer and kissing him hard. Ben kissed back, sliding one hand down to pull down Joe’s briefs.

He pulls away, putting his finger into his mouth and pulling it out, a generous layer of spit coating it and trailing from his bottom lip. First the fingertip, then a knuckle, he took his time not to hurt Joe, at least not like this. Joe inhales sharply, the feeling of Ben’s fingers inside of him impossible to ignore. His chest felt tight, and he could only force shallow, cold breaths.

“You're tense.” Ben mumbles, placing his free hand on Joe’s, and Joe moves to hold his partner’s hand, a sweet, chaste smile on his face.

“I like this.” Joe mumbles, his smile audible. He squeezes Ben’s hand, and Ben squeezes back. The two silently hold hands, Joe stirring in pleasure as his partner curls his fingers inside of him.

“You’re too cute,” He pulls his fingers out, spitting on the next one he’s going to add before slowly but surely slipping it in, “I almost feel bad that I’m going to fuck that innocent smile right off your face.”

“Shit…” Joe mumbles, Ben’s filthy words sending an icy-hot shiver through his body. Ben’s fingers worked away at Joe, pushing him closer and closer to climax. Just as Joe’s voice started to get breathier, and his whines louder and more frequent, Ben pulls his fingers out.

“Cute.” He comments, watching his significant other writhe under him, the arousal almost too much. Ben yanks his pants down impatiently, freeing his erection. One hand rests on Joe’s hip, the other gently pushing himself into his partner, who inhaled deeply in response, gently squirming as he slid it in, bit by bit.

“It’s so big…” Joe whines as the entirety of his partner’s length was in him. He had never been a bottom before Ben, and even now he wasn’t completely used to the unyielding length of Ben inside of him.

Joe’s whining made Ben’s whole body heat up. The blonde took a deep breath in, calming himself. “If you don’t stop that I won’t be able to go gentle.”

“Then don’t.” Ben couldn’t bear to hear him say something like that as he lay vulnerable beneath him, looking up so purely. Ben’s breath hitches as he starts to thrust into his partner, who lets out a whimper of surprise before moaning loudly.

“Ben…” Joe couldn’t help but moan the name of his lover, his hands quickly reaching for the bed-sheets beside him to grasp. The bed underneath them creaked and whined, filling the room with unchaste sounds.

“Joe…” Ben growls, his breath catching. His thoughts were filthy, of how he could spank him and choke him or edge him until he begged for him to finally let him cum. Ben’s less-than-holy thoughts were to stay to himself, though. Joe was already new to bottoming, he didn’t need Ben to degrade him. At least not now.

“Harder!” Those words made Ben groan, his grip on Joe’s hip hard enough to leave marks. Joe’s hand went to his cock, placing a firm grip on it. Joe wanted Ben to do whatever he wanted to him, to slap him, choke him, bite him, whatever. Joe’s felt foggy and hardly comprehensible, as he drew closer to orgasm. His thoughts felt like the reflection in a fogged up mirror.  All his foggy mind could manage was “I’m gonna cum!” As he winced and came, a warm, clinging mess splashing onto his stomach and chest. Ben bit his lip, pounding into Joe hard, his head spinning.

“Me... too!” The “too” was late, Ben exhaling it as he pulls out. He gently put a finger on Joe’s hole, swiping away a fingertip of cum. Joe licks it off of Ben’s finger before flopping back down into bed.

“I’m tired.” Joe mumbles, curling up next to his partner. “And sore.”

“Cute.” Ben’s hands curl around his partner’s waist, pulling him close.


End file.
